


Back to witches and wizards

by doriandorian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriandorian/pseuds/doriandorian
Summary: Remus has been studying too hard and Sirius thinks he needs a break.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Back to witches and wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title doesn't have anything to do with the story but I watched AVPM and it was amazing and not I'm obsessed 
> 
> It's not proof read so sorry in advance for any mistakes

Sirius woke up in the middle of the night to the huge crash of something falling onto the floor and smashing. He jolted up just in time to see Remus diving to the ground after what he supposed was said, now smashed, object.

"Damn it, Moony," James said from the other side of the room. "Why are you still up?" 

Sirius looked at their clock on the wall and saw that it really wasn't the middle of the night. It was three fifteen in the morning. Which wasn't any better, really. 

"I was studying. We have a big Charms test tomorrow, or have you already forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten," James answered, "But I'm also a human being. Who needs at least seven hours of sleep to properly function the next day."

Sirius watched as James flopped back down on his back rather dramatically and pulled his blankets over his head. He started to snore. 

"Remus Lupin, what are you doing?" Sirius asked. He knew that Mooney cared about his marks a lot more than the rest of the lot of them, but studying until three in the morning was even a little extreme for him. 

"There's a Charms test-"

"No," He interrupted, "What are you doing? You never stay up this late. And what was that noise?"

Remus looked over to him sheepishly with his lips pursed. "I smashed Peter's herbology assignment."

"Answer my other question, Moony."

Sirius accepted that he probably wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, so he pushed back his blankets and crossed his legs on his bed. Once his brain was awake the rest of his always seemed to decide that it was ready to start the day. 

"I need to get good marks on this test. Because if I don't I might fail this semester and then I might fail my O.W.L.s later this year and never amount to anything in life," Remus said in a single breath. 

Jesus Christ.

Sirius knew what he had to do. "Ok, come here."

"Huh?" Remus's cheeks flushed pink enough that Sirius could tell even through the dark. 

"Come. Here."

Remus reluctantly got out of his desk chair to join Sirius on his bed. He stopped and stood near the foot of the bed, obviously nervous about why Remus wanted him so close, but Sirius patted the spot across from him. When he climbed up and their knees bumped for half a second, Sirius's heart lurched, and then that lurch went straight to his crotch.

Curse you three AM brain, he thought.

But it wasn't just his three AM brain, even though Sirius tried to tell himself it was. More and more often when Remus would smile at him or they would bump shoulders he would get that familiar burn in his chest. The burn that told him that, for some inexplicable reason, Mooney was different than the rest of the boys. 

"Hello?"

Sirius snapped his head up and realized that Remus was staring at him. His face flushed, and he really, really hoped that Remus hadn't been learning legilimency in his spare time. 

"You need a break," Sirius said. "Please. For all our sakes. Take a nap. Drink a butterbeer."

Remus furrowed his brows, which made his mouth tighten, which made him really cute. In Sirius's opinion, anyway. 

"But I need to-"

Sirius reached out and swatted the side of his head lightly. "No."

"But I have to-"

He swatted his head again. "Nope."

"Pads-" Remus was getting agitated. 

"Go to bed, Moony. Please. You have to take care of yourself. "

"I do take care of myself," Remus argued. "I do everything that I need to to keep my body functional."

"When was the last time you ate a meal?"

"I-"

"Actually sat down at a table and ate. Not studied while you are. But just ate your food and talked to us. Or anyone?"

Remus was silent. 

"See?" Sirius prompted. "You can't even remember."

Remus started to bite his thumb nail but Sirius swatted his hand away. He needed to distract him and get him to relax a little. He also really wanted to touch him.

"Hey, Moon. You know what we haven't done in a while?" Sirius paused and grinned at Remus. "Tickle fight."

"No." Remus held up his hands, ready to defend himself. "No way."

"Yes way." Sirius leaned over and started to poke at his sides, while simultaneously pushing his hands away. 

Moony gave up on defence and grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, trying to reach underarm. Sirius decided he was willing to be tickled mercilessly if it meant Moony was doing something beside studying and writing inches for classes that didn't matter. 

Sirius screeched when Remus jabbed his fingers behind his knees and wiggled them. He couldn't breathe.

"Do you surrender?" Moony asked.

Sirius kneed him in the gut and then pinned him onto his stomach on the bed. "Never."

"Get ommmph-" 

"No," Sirius laughed. He had shoved Moony's face into his blankets and he was trying to hit him. "Are you having fun yet?"

Remus jolted over so hard that Sirius flew off the bed. He didn't realize that he was on the ground until he heard the thump. Then he felt his butt and the bruise that was forming. "Ah, Fuck. That hurt."

Remus peered cautiously over the edge of the bed frame. "Are you hurt?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "I think I hit the ground kind of hard. I'm dizzy."

"Oh, crap. Sorry!" Remus quickly got on the ground next to him and knelt on his knees to help Sirius sit up. 

When Remus reached over to inspect his head for blood Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pinned his arms to the floor with a laugh. Seconds later realization dawned on Remus's face. 

"Not funny, Padfoot. What if I'd actually hurt you?"

Sirius grinned down from over top of him. "Aw, you were worried?"

"Well I did make you fall off the bed," Moony said bluntly.

"You've made me fall a lot harder than that."

Before he'd even thought about them, the words were out of his mouth. So much for being subtle. Sirius was sure that his face was tomato red. 

"What?" Remus asked after a moment. "What do you mean?" He still had the shocked smile stuck on his face from when Sirius had pushed him onto the floor. 

"I… um… remember second year? When you, uh, shoved me?" Sirius was very mad at himself. He was normally so good at coming up with excuses, but for some reason that smile on Remus's face was making his train of thought feel like it was driving through quicksand. 

"I don't remember," Remus said quietly. 

Sirius didn't know what to do besides come up with a better story, but for some reason the train was now gliding through wet cement like a fly on sticky tape. 

So he just completely panicked. Instead of thinking, he acted by kissing Remus fully on the over..

It ended approximately three seconds after it had started. He didn't even have time to process what Moony's mouth felt like before his lips were separated from his. When Sirius regained his senses and realized what he was doing he jerked his head back. Remus hadn't moved, but his eyes were closed. 

Sirius watched as he opened them. "Oh, Fucking Merlin, I didn't mean to do that I swear, Moony. It just kind of happened and I panicked because I said the thing about falling and then I wasn't thinking."

"Was that a joke?" Remus asked quietly, meeting his gaze.

"I-"

"And no name puns," He added sharply.

"I don't know what you want me to say," He answered honestly. "I don't think so."

"You don't think it was a joke? Sirius you just kissed me. There is no maybe in this scenario." Remus was glaring at him now and Sirius remembered how close they still were. Even though his legs were bent on the floor by Moony's waist, his arms were still holding him up. They were starting to burn. 

"No," he whispered. And then louder, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Remus asked. 

Sirius gaped at him. "I Literally just mouth raped your mouth with my mouth. And I know quite well that was your first kiss and I just stole it. So yeah. Sorry." He looked away, sure that Moony was going to snap at him or hit him.

Moony rolled his eyes. "You didn't mouth rape my mouth. And, you know." He took a shaky breath. "You could give it back."

"Heh?"

"You did steal my first kiss. So I think the polite thing to do here would be for you to give it back."

Sirius looked at him. Remus was smiling up at him now. Was he making a joke?

"I don't get it."

"Merlin, you're dense."

Remus propped himself up against the bed frame and then pulled Sirius close by his collar. Sirius's heart was beating so fast he figured it might explode. That would be a well deserved end after tonight.

"I was asking you," Remus whispered into his mouth, "To kiss me again."

"Does this me-"

Moony had apparently gotten tired of waiting for him to make a decision and decided to make it for him because he pulled Sirius in the rest of the way and smashed their mouths together. 

Sirius didn't know how but his hands managed to find their way to Moony's head and weave his fingers through his hair. He scooted his butt closer so Moony could touch him. He really wanted Moony to touch him. 

Their mouths fitted against each other almost perfectly and Sirius through it was poetic in some weird way. They had taken so long to find each other, but when they did it was perfect. And so was Moony's tongue.

Sirius pulled back enough to take in a breath and say, "I like you. Like you like you, if it wasn't clear."

Remus said, "It's clear now. What took you so long to tell me? I was going insane."

"Well I didn't even mean to," He laughed.

Moony pulled him back in, but this time he pressed his mouth to Sirius's jaw. Without meaning to, Sirius let out a involuntary moan when Remus kissed a line of kisses to his mouth and then decided to suck on his bottom lip. 

"Holy Godric Gryffindor, what was that? Did one of you get a cat? And is it in heat?" James groaned from the other side of the room. 

Moony froze. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Shh," Sirius whispered back. 

"Padfoot?" James asked louder.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Wait, are you on the ground?" 

"Umm," Sirius said, "Yes?"

"Oh. Ok." With a soft thud Potter's head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep again in a minute. 

It was a very awkward moment for Sirius because neither he nor Moony moved out of fear that James would see him. Sirius didn't really care if James knew about him and Moony, but he didn't know what Remus was thinking. So he stayed quiet. Which was difficult, considering that Moony had one of his hands halfway up his shirt. And it was delightful.

Slowly Sirius started to giggle. And then Remus joined in and then they both started to laugh. 

"Do you not want him to know?" Moony asked. 

"I didn't want to assume you did."

"Well, right then probably wasn't the best time to tell him," Moony teased him.

"Shut up. Will you sleep? Please?" 

"Yeah, ok. With you?"

Sirius felt all of the blood leave his extremities and rush to his face. "What?"

Remus smacked his shoulder. "Not like that, you pervert. It's been ten minutes. I meant just sleep. And maybe, I don't know. Cuddle and stuff?" He got really quiet when he said 'cuddle and stuff.' Sirius though it was adorable.

"Yeah, ok." He stood up and then pulled Remus to his feet. "And uh, what was the stuff you mentioned?"

Remus looked at him quizzically. 

"Cuddling and stuff. What's the stuff?"

"You might get to find out if you hurry. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Sirius had never moved faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I wrote this as 12:00 in the morning.


End file.
